Butterfly
by XLightShadowX
Summary: 'Yep I'm a gonna.'


hey guys, needed to write this cause i just re watched double blind! I didn't really get the whole butterfly thing but i have just researched it on kid zone... hey no-one sed i was smart lol, but turns out Cal called Naomi the viceroy... sooo all in all i think he was referring to Gillian as the monarch (which is the poisonous one) *Cue shocked faces* orrrr not xD..

* * *

So yeah I just addmitted to myself that I am a gonna. with the comparison to a flippin' butterfly! Jesus, I really need to man up or somethin'.

But it is all true she was the Monarch if not for the fact that she could break me with just one look, no not one look one word because as I have so gently put it to her earlier she is a tough cookie to crack in other words I cant read her like I read other people because we are so close. Just not close enough for my liking.

Or hers apparently, with the way she was looking at me, arghh I came so close to kissing her but then I LEFT am I a complete twat. Okay, okay just calm down. Are we okay... yeah we always will be, the last few week I have been seeing how much I could push her until she got fed up and left me like everyone else has, but she is still here taking my shit that I am just dishing out. She is soo pretty. Back to the point at hand maybe I should just ask her and be blunt about it.

Oh and how would that go 'oh hey Gillian, so when are you finally going to get fed up with me and leave?' ... 'well Cal seeing as you just sed that I'm going now.' ... yep I'm a lost cause.

There she is just sitting in her office looking all beautiful and cute bitting the end of that pen. Good lord I wish I was that pen write now. As if she can sense that I here she looks up from her report, I smile and wave at her then walk into her office. She gives me that little grin and I can hardly think straight anymore.

"Hey Gill." Just keep you mind on the game and not on her beautiful, charismatic, cute, sexy did I say beautiful face. Oh I have already lost. Come on mask just a little longer.

"Hey Cal, need anything?" You maybe stop thinking like that just slouch in the chair and pretend like everything is normal.

"Your a Monarch." Shit I told you to shut you god damned mouth.

"Pardon?" Might as well tell her now you moron. I mean look how cute her confused look is I just want too ki... okay get back on track man!

"You know butterflys. Viceroy and Monarch." Realization passes her wonderful face. Then she looks a little hurt, huh why I don't get it. What have I done now.

"So I'm the poisonous one. Is that what your saying?" I think she thinks that's a bad thing.

"No, no, no love..."

"But you just sed I was the Monarch?" Arghh she is so infuriating.

"Yes but.."

"Well thanks Cal. But I really need to finish this re..." That's it time to be blunt.

"Stop!" Ha. That got her attention. "What I was trying to say is that you know me better then anyone else... more then Zoe and I was married to her for Christs sake! You could make me or break me Gill. I'm sorry that I have been pushing you away these past weeks but I need to prepare for when you finally say that you are going to leave." I look at my shoes so I can't look at her face but what I don't see is the utter shock on her face then replaced by hurt but not for her its for me.

"Cal..." I just love the way she says my name. but know is not the time to be fantasizing about it. She is walking around her desk towards me, then kneels in front of me. Ohh dear. "Cal, I'm not going to leave you, you think that you get to insult me a little and that's it I'm just going to walk away from you. If you do then I'm sorry to say that you have another thing coming when you keep seeing me turn up to work... I need to get paid as well you know. So unfortunately your suck with _me_. So get used to it." I love this woman. So its only fitting that I just had to kiss her right then and there which is what I should have done when we where in my office.

"Thank you... " She looks happy in fact she looks a little aroused as well. "For being the Yin to my Yang, the Ginger to my Fred and the Day to my Night." The best noise I have ever heard when she chuckles slightly.

"What about the Bonnie to your Clyde or, or the Eve to your Adam." We both start laughing. Very hard.

"Your the Barbie to my Ken." Another round of laughter. There were tears in this one so I raise my hand to wipe them away. "What I'm trying to say is that without you I'm nothing. You bring out the good in me. Do you get what I'm trying to say." Her eyes are just looking at me filled with love and I know that she knows that I know bloody hell love is confusing... among other things.

"Cal... I love you too." She leans into me to give me another heartstopping kiss.

"Perfect, Its just that I love you more." She grins and I have to kiss her again this could quickly become an addiction.

* * *

I thought I should just stop there before it becomes mindless fluff haha.

Thank you to everyone who commented on my other story Turn Around. Love you all. You can add me is you wanna talk or anything my e-mail is on my profile xD


End file.
